


Relentless regeneration

by Helltease



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helltease/pseuds/Helltease





	1. Chapter 1

Clara could hardly believe her eyes. No, forget eyes, she could hardly believe her luck. The room had been burning; her friend went up in flames so bright it hurt to watch, and then it was over and he was gone, replaced by a blonde in oversized clothes with a huge, confused grin.

"What's that look for?" the woman asked. No, Clara thought, the Doctor asked. "Why's my voice so high pitched? Am I a teenager?" 

She wet her lips before she could speak, trying to sum up her feelings on the matter while still staring at the Doctor's new body.

Clara grinned. "Oh, brilliant."

\---------------------------------------------

Getting the Doctor anywhere was always hard work, but getting a freshly regenerated one down a simple hallway was like trying to walk a dog in a straight line through a comically large number of burger vendors. Clara had a firm grip on the Doctor's hand and had to practically pull her along, past the pool, beyond the fields, even past the wardrobe. 

"Where're we going?" the Doctor asked. 

Clara struggled not to melt at her new accent. It was adorable. She turned to her and smiled, adjusting her torn shirt collar, holding the Doctor's gaze for a moment and relishing that look, a look only she could get out of the Time Lord: desire. 

"Bedroom." She smiled, reaching up to brush a hair from the Doctor's face. 

"But I'm not tired," the Doctor started, but one look from Clara and she fell oddly silent. 

"Then I'll make you tired, won't I?" 

The Doctor blinked and Clara took a moment to appreciate the rarity that was the Doctor at a loss for words, then turned and continued to pull her friend along. This time the Doctor followed obediently. 

The bedroom door shut behind them and Clara turned to face her once more, helping her out of her old coat. Her eyes travelled to the Doctor's neck, then down her chest. Clara undid the Doctor's top button, then the next, watching as the woman between her and the door shivered softly, as reassured by Clara's presence as she was stunned by it.


	2. Part 2

The Doctor was deliciously receptive. Her new body tensed and shuddered and made all those noises Clara worked hard for as the brunette's fingers skimmed beneath the Doctor's shirt, caressing her breasts with featherlight touches as she sucked a red mark into her throat.

"You're so warm," She hummed. 

"It's the..." the Doctor started, but finishing sentences didn't seem nearly as interesting as the gap between Clara's shirt. She caught her eye and grinned.

"You perv," Clara laughed. Her mouth fell to the Doctor's chest, her shirt parted to make way for her lips. Red marks decorated the Doctor's pale skin, each punctuated by a little whimper. She reddened her nipples last of all for a long moment, the Doctor arching her back and practically howling. That was a sound Clara would have to hear again.

She pulled back for a moment, eyeing up her prey and biting her lip. Rarely had Clara fallen to her knees for the Doctor's enjoyment, she preferred to make him work for such things, but here she was sorely tempted to give her friend every ounce of pleasure she could stand. 

"Tired yet?" She asked.

The Doctor made a frustrated whining sound, and in response Clara eased down the blonde's trousers and everything beneath, exposing her completely. The Doctor flushed red, but she didn't try to hide. 

"Say please," Clara smiled, unbuttoning her own shirt a little further for the Doctor's benefit before skimming her fingers down past the Doctor's hips, down to her inner thigh. The reaction was captivating, the almost violent shudder, the high pitched cry and the pleas that followed. 

Clara couldn't be mean. At least not for now. 

"It's okay," She said soothingly, "eyes on me."

The Doctor seemed barely able to stand her touch. Just the back of her hand, her knuckles, brushing up between the Doctor's legs firmly, working back and forth against the warmth of her for a few moments before she let her fingers move in a little closer. 

"God, you're warm. And, oh... Soaking wet for me. I'm flattered."

The Doctor couldn't hold her eye for a second. "I can't help it," She said quietly, her cheeks burning as Clara revelled in the Doctor's arousal, coating her fingers in the blonde's wetness until she was sure her friend was about to lose control. Only then did she stop. 

It was cruel, yes, but the look in the Doctor's eye made it all worth it. Clara raised her hand and wiggled her fingers for the Doctor, showing off the mess she'd made. Then, with a wicked smile, she brought them to her lips one by one and licked them clean. 

The Doctor gasped. She tensed up and shuddered and had Clara given her any stimulation at all she was sure the woman beneath her would have come. Such a pity. She made a show of it, until every inch was clean, and only then did she stop and kiss her, letting her own taste flood her mouth. 

"Tell me what you want." She said. 

"You."

"Yoi have me. Be specific."

The Doctor fumbled for words. Clara leaned back, raised her fingers into a V shape and licked between them, barely keeping a straight face. 

"Oh, you're evil," the Doctor pouted, transfixed. 

"Beg." Clara shrugged. 

"Please, please, please."

Oh, that was satisfying. There was nothing like having an ancient god wrapped around your finger. Almost literally. 

"Okay, okay," Clara beamed. She gave her another quick kiss, and then she knelt. 

What happened next the Doctor could hardly process. The sight of it alone was enough to nearly set her off. Her body reduced to one point, one intensity, just indescribable pleasure at the tip of Clara's tongue. She'd never felt anything like it. Her new nerves, the regeneration still bubbling inside her. 

And then there was nothing, pure oblivion. Her eyes rolled back and a thousand thoughts emptied from her head and the whole universe was Clara. Her hips bucked and she was sure she must have been screaming but all she could hear was the sounds of Clara's mouth. 

Her body stilled, but Clara did not. For a moment she was satisfied, for a moment she wasn't desperate any more, but then her body fizzed hot with regeneration and she felt it again, that ache returned to her, and it was as if Clara had known all along because she hadn't stopped for a moment. 

The second was quicker but no less intense, and Clara still showed no sign of relenting. Her fingers joined her mouth in it all, but the Doctor could hardly distinguish pleasure from pleasure. The Doctor could only howl and take it. 

By the third the Doctor was halfway down the door, no longer able to hold herself up. Her eyes regained focus for a moment, just enough to see Clara's smile, her mouth soaking wet from her work, and then the Doctor lost it once more. 

"Four, was that?" Clara's voice felt distant. She was no longer on her knees. No, the Doctor was on the floor, gazing up at the blurry silhouette of the woman responsible for her current state. 

"Clara?" It was a nice angle to see her from. All bare legs and hands on hips, that short skirt... 

"I hope you're not tired, Doctor. It's time for you to thank me properly."


	3. Part 3

Clara wasn't completely narcisstic, that was just what people called confident women in an effort to demean them. She did, however, have to say that the view in the mirror of herself and the Doctor was extremely nice. Her skirt pulled up to allow entry, a hand in the Doctor's mess of blonde hair. She could see her tongue poking out shyly, taking tiny, timid kitten licks at her core. It was cute. Clara wasn't in the mood for cute.

She tightened her grip a little. "Harder. Come on. After all I've done for you."

The Doctor nodded, whimpered, and started to suck at her. That was much better. She nodded, holding her gaze for a moment as she started to rock her hips. Their session before had left her considerably more aroused than she released, and the Doctor's mouth was so warm. She was sure she could almost feel the tingle of regeneration energy at the tip of her tongue, easing its way inside her. 

"Fuck," Clara sighed, pulling away and dragging the Doctor gently towards the bed. "Lean your head back on the bed for me. Tongue out."

The Doctor obeyed. Usually there'd have been a question or three, but it seemed Clara's demonstration before had silenced any doubts. God, she looked good, her lips pink, her mouth wet from her previous worship of Clara. The brunette smiled, hitching up her skirt once more. 

A hand found her hair, her leg came up and Clara lowered herself down against the Doctor's open mouth with a groan, taking advantage now she had more room to move to do just that, her hips rocking more eagerly against her lover, leaving a possessive wet mess down her face that only widened her smile. 

"Good girl," Clara said, and watched as the words turned the Doctor pink. Perfect. The let her bare ankle press firmly to the Doctor's core as she quickened her movements, a tiny reward for her good behaviour. 

"Nearly." Clara's free hand was at her clit now, working frantically as she bucked against the Doctor's mouth, feeling her orgasm shudder at the edge. She held it. To savour it, to make it last, to make the Doctor really work for it. "Look at me."

That tipped her over the edge. A moment's eye contact and Clara lost all ability to contain herself. Her orgasm tore through her with a cry, her body shaking against the Doctor, practically dripping over her features as the blonde did her best to lap up the resulting mess. 

Clara stepped back, swaying slightly, dizzy and thrilled, only to find herself supported by the surprisingly firm grip of the Doctor, now standing and beaming, still a mess but no longer quite so shy about it. "I've got you." She said. 

They kissed, slow and deep, Clara's arms wrapping around her and squeezing tight. She tried to say everything with the kiss. Things that should have already been obvious. That she accepted her, that she loved her. That she was really rather tired now after all. 

"Bed? Just for a bit?" 

The Doctor nodded and pulled her towards the bed with a grin. 

"Just for a bit."


End file.
